


Ground Rules

by doortotomorrow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dinner, F/M, Making Up, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doortotomorrow/pseuds/doortotomorrow
Summary: John Murphy and Emori skip out on attending Sanctum's Naming Day celebration, deciding to have a private party on board the Gagarin drop ship instead. John puts his heart on the line, hoping things between him and Emori have been resolved.





	Ground Rules

**Author's Note:**

> A missing scene fic taking place in between 6x03 and 6x04.

A completely new ecosystem with a new society of people all contained underneath an unfamiliar sky was something Emori had scarcely anticipated witnessing after waking up from cryosleep. Hell, even the length of time she spent in cryosleep was something she had difficulty wrapping her head around. When she woke up, she expected only a decade or so of time to have passed by, not more than a century's worth of lost years. 

Although, the bewilderment over her new home paled in comparison to the sorrow her heart carried after hearing about the passing of Monty and Harper from their son. However, thanks-or rather no thanks to being hit by a mind altering, eclipse conducive toxin, she hadn't the mental capacity to cope with the loss just yet. 

Virtually every muscle in her body still hung onto a dull soreness in the wake of all the thrashing about she had performed like a marionette doll whose string had become ensnared by some sadistic puppeteer. When asked if she'd like to attend something called a, "Naming Day", Emori politely refused, still keeping her guard up.

These people seemed too good to be true. Who would welcome complete strangers like that so easily without raising more of a fuss? Until Emori found out more about them, she much preferred to stay by the Gagarin. It was at least familiar territory and made her feel secure.

Emori climbed her way into the main bridge and settled herself on the pilot seat, taking in the sight of the massive ringed planet which took up most of the real estate in the sky. The suns hitting the violet saturated planet flooded the room in a fathoms deep purple. Emori brought her feet up and planted them on the edge of the seat beneath her as she hugged her folded legs with her arms, leaning her head to the right until it connected with the back of the seat and allowed herself to appreciate the stark beauty of her surroundings. Alpha and Sanctum might have been untamed, uncharted lands for her, but there was an intoxicating beauty in every place she looked. 

She could make a home here...right? At least that's what she longed for since at a moment's notice, the people of Sanctum could have them all kicked out. 

Before her melancholic ideations affixed themselves inside her mind, the sound of a warm, familiar voice rustled the silence loose from the air and stilled the unease in her chest.

"I'd like a ticket to fly Emori Airlines, please," John chirped, carrying a tray of food.

A trace of laughter puffed out from Emori's cheeks, and an easy smile soon found its way onto her lips. Emori unhooked her arms from her legs and with her badass hand, patted the seat next to her, giving him permission to sit. In great care, John planted the tray onto the dashboard, placing it nowhere near any sensitive controls and sat next to Emori. She took a gander of the mountain of enigmatic, yet entirely too tempting tray of food and drink. Her empty stomach roared and her mouth went dry with newfound thirst. John reached for a metal cup and poured some reddish brown liquid into it. The glugging sound of what looked like juice tantalized Emori and soon her desire for drink was satisfied as John handed the cup over to her. The burst of fragrant berries popped all over her tongue and made her eyes go wide. 

"Like that?" John asked, passing his tongue over his bottom lip and feeling his own appetite growing. Emori nodded in content silence, enjoying the pleasant heat of calorie rich foods bringing her body temperature up. John grabbed a large donut and tore into it. He moaned in sheer delight as the sweetness hit his senses like a battering ram. Six years of eating nothing but algae had left his taste buds almost numb with the lack of any real flavor, so the spread of smoked meats and sweet things sent his whole self buzzing. Emori tucked in as much as she was able until her stomach reached full capacity. When their appetites were appeased, they both let a sigh of happiness pool out of their lips. 

"I thought you'd be at that party they're having...what changed your mind?" Emori asked.

John reached over and held onto her badass hand, giving her fused digits a loving stroke. While still keeping his eyes glued to her hand, John replied

"Not my kind of party, Em," he leaned over as far as he could and kissed her hand, "a private bash with you's more my thing."

Emori's eyes twinkled underneath the violet sky and a calm hush fell over them like a blanket, providing them a moment of well earned peace. Emori, needing more of his touch, got up from the pilot seat and sat in his waiting lap. John nuzzled the side of her face, brushing his beard against the soft curve of her cheek. A small gasp hitched in her throat as tingles bloomed all over the back of her neck, and made Emori melt like butter on a hot pan. John ran a tender hand down her arm and twined his fingers with hers, staring intently into her eyes with pure devotion.

However, a wince grew on John's face, and he turned away from Emori, swallowing hard and loosening his firm grip on her hand. Emori's head quirked to the side and using her badass hand, she turned his head towards her again not allowing him to pay her no mind. John sniffed and pleaded it'd be enough to keep himself restrained from indulging himself in more of what he truly hungered for. He gathered up all his nerve and begged anyone who would listen for strength. 

"We're back...aren't we, Emori?" John asked. The vulnerability in his voice made him sound like he had been gravely injured. 

"What do you mean, back?" Emori replied with her own question.

"Back to the way things were between us...before everything, I mean. The things we said to each other up there...some of it can never be taken back." John responded.

Emori's eyes fluttered for a moment before the realization of what he meant came thundering in. Her heart sank.

"Oh...we're moving too fast, I guess," Emori surmised, head down in an apologetic manner but when she tried to leave, John shook his head and tugged on her sleeve.

He tugged so hard on her sleeve, Emori staggered back down on his lap, causing a "hmph!" to jut out from John's mouth with the forceful impact. Emori's teeth bit into her lip, and couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck. Her face flushed and her pulse raced wildly as John's hands locked her in place at her waist.

"Stay with me, " John urged, kissing her forehead, "at least until I've said what I came here to say."

Emori relaxed back into his hard embrace, running her fingers through his short sheared hair, and let him continue on.

"I think," John began, maneuvering himself beneath Emori to get himself more comfortable, "we should lay down some fresh ground rules before we start this thing up again. I don't want to fuck us up again, because those months without you? Pure hell for me," John explained.

"Believe me, waking up in a bed without you in it cut me deeper than you'll ever know," Emori assured, pressing her lips onto the tip of his nose, bringing a soft smile to his face. A massive weight removed itself from pinning John down, allowing him to loosen up considerably.

"That look of murder that gets in your eye when you go feral drives me wild. You know that, right? Not so much when it's directed at me," John teased, and was rewarded by feeling Emori tremble with laughter in his lap. Emori buried her face into his shoulder and bobbed her head.

John shut his eyes, hands wandering up over the hills and valleys of Emori's body and making a new home on her back.

"I don't want to make you miserable like that again. I want to be the man who makes you feel good," John vowed, the serious tone returning in his voice.

"I don't want to resort to harsh words to try to get you to understand, either," Emori responded, cradling the back of his head in her hands, "I never meant it, by the way."

John's hand traveled up towards the side of her face, brushing her hair away and kissed her temple.

"Meant what?" John questioned, brow wrinkled in confusion over what Emori was saying. Emori huffed out an aggressive sigh, and snuggled hard into his body so you couldn't tell where he ended and she began.

"When I said you should stay on the ship...I didn't mean it."

"I was being a major ass, and besides, I made it down okay," John breathed, his hand making tender, lazy circles on her back.

"Even still, I wanted you to know," Emori argued, "and yeah, you were being an ass, but that ass belongs to me. Got that?"

John's eyebrows quirked up and his whole chest vibrated in barely concealed laughter. 

"Understood," John affirmed. The prolonged, yet pleasant and smooth silence returned and permeated in the bridge as Emori and John clung onto each other, barely even making a move. If the seat weren't so small, they'd sleep there.

"Wait...I just remembered somethin'," John cracked the silence up, helping Emori to her feet. He pulled the stolen music player from out of his jacket, "the second part of tonight's date...in the mood for it now?"

John gained an enthusiastic nod from Emori, and started the playlist he'd made specifically for her, placing the music player down somewhere safe. John twirled Emori underneath his arm, gathering her up in his arms and joined her in bopping to the infectious beat, heart soaring inside his ribs. Emori rocked her hips back and forth, and her face broke out into a massive grin as John spun her out of his arm only to whirl her back into his orbit. They worked their bodies hard through every upbeat song, inventing new dance moves on the fly, giving them stupid sounding names for the hell of it. 

By the time they were through, John was left breathless, and complete exhaustion soon robbed him of all his energy. Emori was much the same, massaging a tightly bound cramp that developed in her side.

"Is there a bedroom inside this giant hunk of metal?" Emori wondered.

A large yawn stretched open her mouth, and John parroted her, responding in kind. 

"Don't know, but if there isn't any, I guess the floor will do," John guessed, stretching out the exercised muscles of his back, "or...we could go looking for a cave somewhere," he winked.

"Cave exploring sounds tempting, but I think we're safer in here than out there. I don't trust it. C'mon, let's go look for a cozy spot in a quiet corner where nobody can find us," Emori suggested, motioning John to follow her, and receiving a downright sinful gaze from him. 

"Where nobody can find us, hmm...just what did you have in mind?" John crooned.

"That's for me to know," Emori lilted, getting up on her tip toes and whispered into his ear, "and you to find out."

With revived strength, John picked Emori up into his arms and carried her over the threshold, fully on board with whatever Emori had planned for them that night.


End file.
